


Pet Rights

by Chaewoniiie



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, ssamyen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaewoniiie/pseuds/Chaewoniiie
Summary: A ssamyen alternate ending
Kudos: 20





	Pet Rights

"Okay so.." 

Chaewon's eyebrows flinched by just hearing the older's voice travel inside her ears. "What?" she inquired annoyed and furious already.

How can she not right? When she's literally stuck with the duck because Yuri went home for a while to get some clothes and it's been an hour already, did she went shopping or what? And now Chaewon's been dealing with the dumb fellow who kept on calling out for her.

"Don't what me, you know what I'm talking about." Yena retorted. She's sitting on the floor, facing the other who was lying comfortably on the couch.

"Obviously, no." the younger responded and continued tapping her fingers against the screen of her phone. She's currently talking to Yuri, asking how many minutes more it will take. Heck, she can sense danger coming up and she needs to evacuate as soon as possible.

Expecting an answer from the older, there was nothing. Curiously, Chaewon brought down her mobile, flipping herself to see the duck she eyed the fellow for a second. "Hello?"

"Am I still existing?" she waved a hand but got ignored. "Okay.."

"So I'll just leave you here, bet you still have a hangover."

After speaking, Chaewon went up to start packing her items so she could leave already, but before she can do all of it she was halted. A hand tightly gripping the back of her collar drastically drags her all the way down the couch. "Wha--" she gasped shortly.

"You really don't know what I'm talking about?" Yena questioned sounding more serious than she was. She refuses to let go of the grip, still waiting for the answer she's been waiting for since that night happened.

A sigh left Chaewon, completely deflating herself after hearing the same question for the nth time. "Literally no." she insisted and tapped the older's hand, signaling the duck to loosen it already.

Yena did as told, withdrawing her hand back she observed the younger stand up from the sofa. Watching Chaewon in awe pull and gather all her own hair securing it with a hair tie, leaving her neck exposed. It made the younger shiver feeling the cold air creeping up to her. "Thank you."

God only knows what kind of spirit came into Yena that she decided to climb up to the couch in no time and softly held the younger's cheek, forcing it to face the duck. 

And heck that took Chaewon by freaking surprise, she still had her hands up high to her hair, busy cleaning the mess of her ponytail. Is it going to happen again? she thought and shut her eyes off.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" the older asked, perplexed of the younger's reaction. There was just a speck of dirt and she just wiped it off. "Were you expecting something?" a smug formed on her face.

Hearing the aggravating voice of the duck, Chaewon was quick to pay a slap but failed to do so.

A quick peck on the lips managed to get the situation under control. "Maybe now you know," Yena spoke after a few seconds of silence, she surely knows how to keep Chaewon quiet.

"Oh." the younger gently pinched her own lips, a tint of a blush crept unconsciously crept upon her cheeks, glowing it vibrant red. "That was.." speaking slowly before finally having the courage to catch the older's stares. "Surprisingly, sweet." she awkwardly admitted and brought her head down out of embarrassment.

It's like a once in a blue moon scenario for Yena to see thee younger all flushed. "Yeah?"

Now the tables have turned.

Chaewon hates how she's reacting to the whole situation but she can't do anything about it. It's not like she can tell herself to stop panicking and maintain her calm unbothered posture. "Well, I wanted to keep you quiet." she mumbled almost inaudible. 

"No?" the older countered, occupying the remaining space she sat beside Chaewon. "You literally took advantage of me?"

"You were drunk, don't spout nonsense."

"You could've slapped me?"

"I could've thrown you away."

The responses from both are leading them nowhere, and that's more likely not to solve their problem. "But you didn't." Yena answered and booped the younger's nose to stop the other from fighting back. 

Sighing endlessly, Chaewon decided to stop, who knows what would happen if she won't. "I can't believe I'm being pressured."

"Admit it." little by little, Yena was pushing the younger further from the place they were originally sitting. Now they're almost on the other end of the sofa.

Bothered by the lack of surface and that there's no more place to move on Chaewon took a heavy gulp. "Admit what?"

Heck Yena was tired of dealing with the younger's innocent card. "I don't know, yeah what?" if one more string of patience will be plucked out, she'll be delivering another kiss. If that would make Chaewon say out each word of her confession, then why not.

And the younger wasn't that dense not to feel it. "Look, I had no other intention that time than shutting you up." she excused and tried to eat up some space but terribly failed because Yena refused to budge.

"I didn't say anything about your objectives." the older teased.

"Damn it."

"Language."

The atmosphere is doing no good, it doesn't help Chaewon escape. "Go sleep." trying to stand up again so she can leave already.

"Make me." Yena challenged and observed the younger. She didn't stop the fellow this time instead, she simply smiled. "You're leaving me?" she asked and played her innocent pitiful card.

Heck Yena knows no one can reject her.

"Great, now I'm stuck." the younger ranted and emitted a yawn, her eyes half-open, glistening with tears-like water surrounding her jet black pupils, shining vibrantly reflecting the sun that stands up above them. Some of her hair sprawled all over across her structure, ruffling it back allowing her to clear her blocked vision. 

This effortless plain sight left Yena breathless. "I'm not letting you leave after all." the duck uttered out of consciousness, carried away with the younger's beauty.

"And who are you to say that?"

"The girl you just took advantage of."

"You know what?" her deadly gazes coming up for Yena. Chaewon created a tiny gap in between her mouth, making her extra attractive than she was already. "You should just shut up, again."

Grimace shaped up on Yena's lips, she won that's it. "I'm thr--."

Pushing off the older, pressing her gently on the soft furniture not wanting to bring any harm or to leave any unnecessary damage to the precious skin of Yena. "Yeah, you should." Chaewon said before making her lips be in contact with the older, not even bothering to let the duck finish.

Yena didn't complain at all, perhaps she finds it cute to see the younger acting this bold toward her. At least for the last, they can finally be true to what they want.

Their shared kiss took longer than expected, none of them would break it or even take a quick gasp for air. Chaewon's hand soon felt lonely and found its way to match Yena's, entangling it together at this sole moment of theirs.

After, they both giggled and rested their foreheads against each other, being inches away. Eyes locked up, hands intertwined as one. "At this point, I don't even know what I liked about you when you're clearly just a headache." Chaewon bickered and smiled shortly.

"Probably my whole annoying existence." the older answered and laughed.

Took seconds for the younger to speak, thinking of other possible reasons why she fell for a fool who only did nothing but to make her smile. "Maybe you're right." she agreed. "Or maybe.." the sudden dryness of her lips made her instantly stare at the Yena's. "Kisses."

Just after that goose bumping statement, the dog entered the scene separating the two lovey-dovey and joining them in between. "I'm referring to the dog don't get me wrong."

"I didn't say anything."


End file.
